


Just Punk Enough

by zeroshadesofgrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Virgin!Dean, punk!Cas, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshadesofgrey/pseuds/zeroshadesofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the biggest crush on the new goth kid at school who hasn't even looked in Dean's direction once. So of course Cas will be switch into his class. (Title subject to change. If you think you have a better one or want to draw fan art for the cover contact me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Destiel Au Just Punk Enough (Subject to change. If you have a suggestion tell me) if anybody wants to draw art that I could use for a cover that would be fabulous please contact me if you do want to.  
> Anyways here you go Just Punk Enough

His name was Cas.  
Well, Castiel Novak.   
He had dark hair that was always spiked up. He has canine bites (two studs on opposite sides of his upper lip, and two rings on opposite sides on the bottom) His eyebrow, and the bridge of his nose pierced, and on either side of that dark beautiful blue eyes that were rich in color. He always wore black skinny jeans and some sort of graphic tee.  
He was new in town, but all of the other goth kids flocked to him, and became their ''new leader''.   
Cas has never looked in his direction once,  
yet Dean has the biggest crush on him. Until one day Cas walks through the door of his English class....

Dean plunks his books on the table causing a slight echo in the empty room. He reaches for the zipper on his sweatshirt and notices it's broken.  
"Couldn't they, I don't know, turn the heat on in this place sometime?" he mutters to himself. No one is even in the classroom to hear him say anything. Dean's table is in the very far back of the room, and the teacher let them pick where to sit so he sits at a table meant for four, but it's only him. He takes a seat and pulls out his sketch pad and began to draw.   
By this time more students are piling in the class room as the bell signaling 1 minute before class begins to ring. Students are all sitting in their seats while the Mr. Singer walks over to his desk which silents the class.   
All of a sudden this kid who isn't in the class jogs in and walks up to Mr. Singer handing him a note. The teacher glances all over the class and finally settles on Dean.  
"You can sit by him," Mr. Singer points to Dean. It's when this mystery kid turns around he notices it Castiel Novak. Dean suddenly becomes very nervous, and his palms begin to sweat. Castiel walks to the back of the room and sets his bag on the floor sliding into the seat.  
"Hey, I am Cas," He smiles wickedly   
"D-Dean. Dean Winchester," He stutters.  
"Well hello Dean Winchester," He smiles again just as Mr. Singer begins to grab the attention of the class.

Cas was kind of a smart ass, and Dean ate it up he loved it.   
The class was working on an assignment when Cas nudge Dean in the arm.  
"Hey, do you even know what any of this stuff is talking about?"  
It's just then Cas looks at Dean's paper to notice it's not really his paper but his sketch pad. And drawn on it happens to be the beginning sketch of Cas's face. Dean quickly covered it up and scramble into his binder to get out the paper.   
"u-uh yeah I don't understand so didn't do it," he looked at Cas sheepishly. Cas pushed his way under Dean's arms and pulled out the drawing admiring it.   
"If you wanted to draw me you could have asked." He chuckled. Cas pulled out his pen and wrote something in the corner of the paper. He threw it back at dean just as the bell rang. Dean picked up the notebook and beautifully written in the corner was a note   
Dean you make me look better than I actually am. You're adorable.  
Call me   
Followed by his number.   
A blush crept up his face as he gathered up his things and scrambled off to his next class.

So here Dean was in his room. Sitting at his drawing desk the only thing illuminating his room was his desk lamp. The sketch pad was open as he starred at it. He slowly pulled out his phone and unlocked it and dialed up the number. That familiar voice picked up  
"Hey, I'm glad you called," you could almost hear him smile.  
"Well I mean... Are you busy today?" Dean struggled for words   
"Why?" He questioned   
"Well you saw my drawing.... I was wondering if you would be my model for my art class?" Dean said confused  
"Why not?" Cas hung up and a wide smile crept across Dean's face. Shortly after he hung up his text message alert went off; it was Cas with his address. He collected his bag shoving the sketch pad and pencils in to the bag quickly leaving.

Dean's Dad never really cared where he went as long as he picked up the phone when he would call.   
"Hey Dad I am going out!" He called to his Dad who was sitting on the couch drinking beer. John Winchester mumbled something back, but Dean had already left the house. 

Even though Cas's house was right around the block from Dean's, he still put on a jacket wrapping his arms around him to keep himself warm. Before he knew it he was turning on Cas's street, and then his house. Dean stood on the porch his palms sweating. He reached to knock on the door, and in that split moment the door flung open to reveal Cas.  
"h-hey," Dean stuttered shyly.   
"Hey. Made any progress on that drawing?" This made Dean blush slightly.  
"Why? You like what you see," Dean hinted, "Are you going to let me in I'm freezing"  
Cas moved aside to let Dean through.  
"My parents are never here. So we're here alone." Cas sat on the couch, and patted next to him for Dean to sit.  
"So you need a model for art class, huh?" Cas asked questioningly.   
"Yeah. Do you think I am lying so I can be alone with you?" Dean began to pull out his sketch pad.  
"I'd like to think so," Cas winked.

Dean reached down and pulled out a metal container and a pencil case. Pulling his knees near his chest and sitting the pad in the space between his body and his legs.  
"I haven't decided if I want to do it in color or not." Dean muttered. He decided on just pencil and opened up to the sketch of Cas's face with his number scribbled in the corner.

There were long periods of time were Dean was just drawing and not looking at Cas. So he used one of these very important eye contact breaks.   
He started off slowly crawling his way up to Dean. Gently pulling away the sketch pad and pressing a hard kiss on his lips. Dean seized up at first shocked by Cas's lips. He felt the cold metal of his lip rings pressed against his lip slowly warming up. He pulled away, and Dean reached up placing his hand on Cas's neck and quickly bringing his face back down on his own. Everything seemed frantic like they couldn't get enough of each other, like they were running out of oxygen causing them to cling to each other. Dean felt Cas slip his tongue in his mouth. Soon Cas hands began lacing and gently tugging on his hair. Dean relaxed his legs and Cas immediately straddled him. Dean felt Cas's hard on and freaked out pulling away crawling out from under him.   
"I am so sorry," He said quickly as he gathered his things, and ran to the door leaving Cas on the couch punching himself in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late on this I was going through some things. I'll try to be quicker.

Dean ran all the way home. He sprinted to his room and locked the door. So there he was curled up in the fetal position on his bed far from his door; phone thrown across the room in piece so that if Cas called he couldn't pick up. Dean just sat there in shock feeling like a child.

Cas noticed something on the floor. He reached down and grabbed the soft, warm, green material and held it up. In Dean's rush to get out he had left his sweater. He leaned back against the couch and screamed into the fabric out of frustration.

It was the next day and Dean was already settled in class head on his desk when Cas walked in black trench coat flowing and sat down. He pulled out his notebook and a pen; scribbled something down and slid it to Dean. He glanced down at the paper. 

Hey, sorry about last night. You were just so cute I couldn't handle it.  
Dean pulled out his pencil and wrote back.  
Sorry I am just a nervous wreck.  
No you're fine I just thought since you we're cute and all...  
You thought what?  
That you must have done something even if it was with a girl.

At this moment Dean glared at him, and he smiled back.  
"Alright class" Mr. Singer said, but Dean wasn't paying attention he was too busy getting lost in Cas's eyes. Cas snatched the notebook back and wrote one final thing  
Come over today I promise I won't take it too far

Cas slid the notebook back, and Dean looked up smiled and nodded.  
"Mr. Winchester, since you and Mr. Novak keep flirting back there, please answer number nine for us." Dean sits up in his seat glancing over at Cas and started laughing.

Snow lightly fell as Dean's feet hit the wood of Cas's porch. He knocked lightly on the door, Cas opened up smiling an noticed Dean shivering.  
"Are you cold because you left your sweater here." Cas held it up as he took it and step through the door.  
Dean extended his arms and grabbed Cas's waist pulling him into a hug. Cas didn't really understand but reciprocated the hug.  
"Sorry" Dean said shyly.  
"Dean, stop apologizing for everything" Dean look around sheepishly.  
"So am I finishing my art project"  
"How about you walk through the door first," Cas said snarly "I was actually thinking we could like order food or something and watch a movie?"  
"Yeah all right. I like that." Dean dropped his bag of art supplies by the couch, while Cas called in an order for pizza. 

They ended up watching The Avengers, because Cas thought it was a real crime that he hadn't seen it.  
"Dude, Black Widow is a total bad ass compared to Captain America" Dean kinda flinched when Cas swore not really used to it. Cas gave him a look and Dean argued...  
"Captain America is a classic though."  
"Did you see her flip that guy over with her thighs!?"  
"Captain America is like the perf-" Dean's defense was cut short by Cas surging over smashing their faces together. Quickly realizing he had done wrong Cas pulled away.  
"I'm so sorry," Cas put his hands on his face.  
"No, Cas you're fine.... It was nice." Dean smiled shyly  
"Nice? It was nice?" Cas through his hands up being overly dramatic. Dean took the opportunity to push Cas on his back on the couch kissing him. Cas responded pushing back pinning Dean underneath him their lips still locked together tongues intertwining; Dean moaned. Cas hand slide from Dean's neck down his chest settling on the zipper of his pants. Dean pulled away.

"Cas please don-"  
Cas got serious, "Maybe you shouldn't be so good at turning me on." He respected Dean's wish and crawled off of him. Dean flung himself at Cas hugging him.  
"Don't look like I just kicked your puppy." Dean kissed him on the check, "I'm sorry I've just never met someone like you" Cas and Dean now laid on their sides faces almost touching.  
"Someone like me?"  
"Yeah, you say things I've never heard before, you have all that metal in your face, but your not a dick. You're just different."  
"Is different good?"  
"Yeah, different is good."  
"Good cause I need a cigarette." Cas leaned back and fell on the floor scrambling up.  
"Let me take you to a new place. You might want to grab that blanket," Cas pointed to the blanket hanging over the back of the couch that he had never noticed. He grabbed and followed Cas out the back door into the backyard. The snow had stop falling. Dean looked around the small fenced in backyard. On the right side was a garage with a ladder leaning on it. Cas walked over to the ladder and climbed up on the roof sitting down.  
"Are you gonna come up here?" Cas asked as he pulled out his cigarettes and his lighter from his pocket putting the cigarette in his mouth lighting in. Dean climb up and sat beside him as Cas blew out smoke and sighed heavily with a smile on his face.  
"You know you're cute even when smothered in a blanket," Cas said tapping off his cigarette.  
This made Dean blush more that he all ready was. On the roof of Cas' garage there was a perfect view of the sun just beginning to set. Dean snuggled closer to Cas wrapping him in the blanket as the watched the sun set. Dean did not know where fate was going to take him and Cas next. All that mattered to him right now was they way Cas felt pressed up against him, and the warmth that was radiating off him. They way Cas flicked his cigarette butt, and cautiously wraps his arms around Dean like he never had before. It may have been awkward, but Dean liked it. He didn't want this to be a one time thing.


End file.
